The Recruitment, Outcomes, and Assessment Resource (ROAR) was developed to meet several key research needs identified in the Cancer Center's strategic planning process; specifically, support in the design and implementation of non-therapeutic studies of cancer patients and individuals at increased risk (e.g., behavioral intervention trials) as well as observational studies of cancer patients and controls (e.g., genetic-epidemiology investigations).